You're Beautiful
by Kellxinha-Malfoy
Summary: Song baseada na música You're Beautiful do James Blunt... minha 1ª HG... Ela achava que eles tinha tudo pra dar certo... mas de repente tudo desmorona...


**Disclaimer: **Persongens pertencem a Tia J.K... eu n queria o Harry msm! ... mentiraaa... eu queria... mas não esse XPP

**Sinopse: **Song baseada na música You're Beautiful do James Blunt... minha 1ª H/G... Ela achava que eles tinha tudo pra dar certo... mas de repente tudo desmorona...

**You're Beautiful**

COMO ASSIM ELE TÁ NAMORANDO MIONE? – Gina gritou, as lagrimas escorreram por seus olhos, não era possível, ela não podia acreditar. – Isso não existe, você sabe, eu não entendo! Quem é a menina?

- Clarissa Farigan, 7º ano da Corvinal.

Gina sentou na cama, soluçou quando Hermione a abraçou, as lagrimas escorriam soltas pelos seus olhos, ela sabia que a amiga nunca brincaria com um assunto desses, mas ele brincou, com ela, com o que ela sentia, com tudo.

- Gina, pode chorar, toda dor que seu coração quer botar pra fora, mas depois esqueça, ele é meu amigo mas não vale a pena. – a cada palavra a ruiva soluçava mais. – Eu só achei que você devia saber. Você sabe que nada vai ser do mesmo jeito, eu não queria que você fosse pega de surpresa.

"My life is brilliant

My love is pure.

I saw an angel.

Of that I'm sure.

She smiled at me on the subway.

She was with another man.

But I won't lose no sleep on that,

'Cause I've got a plan."

Desceu as escadas na manhã seguinte de cabeça erguida, nariz empinado e com um sorriso no rosto, estava morta por dentro, mas ele nunca ia ficar sabendo, nunca.

Sentiu um aperto no peito quando o esparramado numa poltrona conversando com Rony, um sorriso lindo no rosto, um sorriso enorme. Seus olhos arderam, queria ser a causa daquele sorriso, mas ela agüentou firme, não ia dar esse gostinho a ele.

- Bom Dia Gi! – Rony murmurou.

- Bom Dia meninos! – disse num falso tom de felicidade, que passou despercebido pelo moreno. Ele murmurou alguma coisa de volta, mas ela não ficou esperando, passou pelo buraco do retrato e começou a correr.

"You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

I saw your face in a crowded place,

And I don't know what to do,

'Cause I'll never be with you."

Correu até a Sala Precisa. Em segundos pode visualizar seu quarto na Toca.

Se jogou na cama, coberta com uma fronha de retalhos em diferentes tons de rosa.

Chorou. As lembranças de quatro dias atrás, quando eles iriam a Hogsmead, ele finalmente a chamara pra sair, mas teve uma detenção.

Era isso que ela não compreendia. A um mês eles estavam nessas indiretas, a um mês ele dizia que ela era linda e que queria beijá-la. Já estava impaciente porque ele não a chamava logo pra sair, e quando finalmente isso acontece, quando ela estava transbordando de felicidade, ele recebe uma detenção de Snape.

"Yes, she caught my eye,

As we walked on by.

She could see from my face that I was,

Fucking high,

And I don't think that I'll see her again,

But we shared a moment that will last 'till the end."

É lógico que ela havia ficado magoada, tinha se programado toda, separado a roupa, ia até usar uma roupa nova, tinha ajeitado o cabelo, tinha se iludido. Mas tudo bem, imprevistos acontecem, e ela não o deixou perceber que estava triste, simplesmente disse que não era pra ser, que ficava pra outro dia sem problema.

Mas ai, de repente, quatro dias depois ele começava a namorar?

Ela não entendia, não conseguia acreditar. Será que tinha sido cega a esse ponto?

Que Harry estava dando em cima de outra e ela nem se dera conta?

Que ele estava se jogando todo pra cima dela, e começava a namorar outra?

"You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

I saw your face in a crowded place,

And I don't know what to do,

'Cause I'll never be with you."

Ele era cafajeste a esse ponto?

Duas noites atrás ele dissera que queria lhe beijar!

Por Merlin!

Mas ela sabia que ele não a merecia. Que ela era muito melhor do que essas garotas que ele quer ganhar! Ele tinha feito a escolha dele. E ela a dela: esquecê-lo!

Podia demorar semanas, meses, anos, mas ela conseguiria. E ele nunca a veria derramar uma lágrima.

Promessa de uma Weasley!

"You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

There must be an angel with a smile on her face,

When she thought up that I should be with you.

But it's time to face the truth,

I will never be with you."

**N/A: **E aewww gente… bateu uma inspiração aqui...

Song bem curtinha...  
musica meio depre... a tradução tah aqui embaixo...

Essa eh minha 2ª song... a 1ª H/G...  
Espero que vocês gostem... se vcs se identificaram...  
se gostarem pode até ter uma continuação... quem sabe XPPPPPP

Bjaummmmm Enormeeeeeeeee

Kellxinha Malfoy :P

**You're Beautiful**

My life is brilliant.

My life is brilliant

My love is pure.

I saw an angel.

Of that I'm sure.

She smiled at me on the subway.

She was with another man.

But I won't lose no sleep on that,

'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

I saw your face in a crowded place,

And I don't know what to do,

'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yes, she caught my eye,

As we walked on by.

She could see from my face that I was,

Fucking high,

And I don't think that I'll see her again,

But we shared a moment that will last 'till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

I saw your face in a crowded place,

And I don't know what to do,

'Cause I'll never be with you.

La la la la la la la la la

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

There must be an angel with a smile on her face,

When she thought up that I should be with you.

But it's time to face the truth,

I will never be with you.

**Você é linda**

Minha vida é brilhante.

Meu amor é puro.

Eu vi um anjo.

Disso tenho certeza

Ela sorriu pra mim no metrô.

Ela estava com outro homem.

Mas não quero perder o sono com isso

Porque tenho um plano.

refrão:

Voce é linda. Você é linda.

Você é linda. É verdade.

Eu vi seu rosto num lugar lotado

E não sei o que fazer,

porque nunca ficarei com você.

É, ela chamou minha atenção

Enquanto nós passamos um pelo outro

Ela poderia ver no meu rosto que eu estava

Voando alto

E eu não acho que a verei novamente

mas nós compartilhamos um momento que durará até o fim

refrão

Voce é linda. Você é linda.

Você é linda. É verdade.

Deve ser um anjo com um sorriso no rosto dela

Quando ela pensou que eu deveria estar com você

Mas está na hora de encarar a realidade.

Eu nunca ficarei com você


End file.
